I'll find you somewhere
by Madame Emerald
Summary: Książę Artur wyrusza na polowanie, podczas gdy Merlin zmuszony jest zostać w Camelocie, by pomagać Gajusowi. Kiedy królewicz nie wraca, bez wahania rusza mu na ratunek. Akcja dzieje się mniej więcej po 9 odcinku II sezonu.
1. Przebłyski

**A/N: **Podjęłam się napisania dość krótkiego (kilkupartówka) Merthurowego dzieła. W sumie, co tu więcej mówić, zapraszam na część pierwszą. Ostrzegam jednak, iż będzie to zwyczajny, slashowy romans. Pierwsza część krótka, ale ileż to można się rozwodzić we wstępach.

Pierwszą część dedykuję **Annormal**, która tak bardzo wyczekiwała. :)

**Postacie z "Przygód Merlina" nie należą do mnie. **

* * *

_Need to know where you are,_  
_Cause one thing is for sure,_  
_You're always in my heart._

_I'll find you somewhere._  
_I'll keep on trying until my dying day._

_Within Temptation - Somewhere_

Mrok nocy kłębił się w każdym kącie niewielkiej izby, by mógł zmącić go miecz księżycowego blasku, wpadający przez okno. Późna pora jednak nie była wystarczającym powodem, by zmusić młodego chłopca do zaśnięcia. Był szczupły, miał błękitne oczy i ciemną czuprynę. Przewracał się z boku na bok, co i rusz unosząc powieki. Nie mógł zasnąć. Wiedział, że rano będzie tego żałował, gdy Gajus zwlecze go siłą z materaca albo obleje wodą, a następnie zbeszta go sam książę Artur we własnej osobie i każe sobie przygotować śniadanie. Przełknął ślinę, wtulając się mocniej w poduszkę. Artur. Na samo wspomnienie tego imienia jego serce biło niemal boleśnie, a żołądek zaciskał się w supeł. Stało się, poczuł do niego… _Coś. _Sam do końca nie wiedział, _co_.

Kiedy poczuł ów _coś? _Zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest mu drogi w sercu labiryntu, kiedy to książę zawinił i musiał naprawić swoje błędy poprzez przejście próby. Pamiętał wszystko jakby to było wczoraj. On, siedzący naprzeciw Artura, przy niewielkim stoliczku. Szum fal, palące promienie słońca, a między nimi dwa kielichy. W jednym z kielichów była trucizna i nie umieli poznać, w którym. Młody Pendragon z łatwością go oszukał, wskazując coś nieistniejącego na horyzoncie, wymieszał zawartości obu czarek i wypił, by paść nieprzytomnym na ziemię.

Wtedy jego świat rozpadł się na milion małych kawałków. Rzucił się do bladego ciała Artura, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to już koniec ich wspólnej przygody. Fale, blask słońca – wszystko nagle zawirowało, lecz wir został rozwiany przez słowa Anhory.

''_Będzie żył. Niedługo się przebudzi_.''

Gdy starzec zniknął, Merlin odetchnął z ulgą i przysiadł wyprostowany obok ciała swego pana. Delikatnie odgarnął mu jasne włosy z czoła, ale zaraz gwałtownie cofnął rękę. _Co ja wyprawiam…? _Skurczył się w sobie, jakby nie chcąc, by dotarły do niego myśli, które od jakiegoś czasu natrętnie tliły się gdzieś tam, głęboko, za codziennymi sprawami i ratowaniem świata. Nie mógł się długo oszukiwać. Im dłużej patrzył na księcia, tym bardziej miał ochotę dotknąć go, posmakować ideału. Zdradziła go tylko jedna sekunda słabości, kiedy szybko pochylił się i musnął wargami miękkie usta Artura. Spłonął czerwienią, gdy starał się nie patrzeć na jego twarz. Nie był też w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy po przebudzeniu. Sam książę zdawał się tego nie dojrzeć, a wręcz był jeszcze bardziej niemiły niż zwykle. Każdy dzień był istną mordęgą, każda krzywa uwaga Pendragona bolesnym kłuciem raniącym serce.

Prawdziwy cios jednak Artur zadał mu, gdy wyruszyli na ratunek Gwen, służki. Lubił ją, a nawet przez pewien moment wydawało się, że ona coś do niego czuje. Nie spał w czasie postojów, nie miał ochoty jeść. Merlin twardo zgrywał wesołego niezdarnego siebie, rozmawiając z księciem o uczuciach do Ginewry, a w duchu marzył, by wrócić do Camelot, zaszyć się w swojej izdebce i już nigdy jej nie opuszczać. Niestety, miał zbyt ważną misję, by móc ją zignorować.

Z uczuciem ciepła wspominał moment, jak leżeli razem na podłodze jaskini. Mocny uścisk Artura na jego plecach. Gdyby tylko znaczyło to coś więcej…

Albo, kiedy wślizgiwał się nocami do jego komnaty. Książę spał mocnym snem, a Merlin był na tyle szczupły i zwinny, że poruszał się naprawdę cicho. Mógł siedzieć niemal całą noc i podziwiać. Blond włosy rozsypane na poduszce, szerokie męskie ramiona, mięśnie. Niemożność dotyku była naprawdę bolesna, lecz nie chciał budzić swego księcia. Lubił nazywać go tak w myślach.

Po kolejnej minucie spędzonej na wierceniu się, wstał i cicho wyślizgnął się z izby. Gajus spał w najlepsze, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Straż w nocy, choć powinna stać na warcie, zazwyczaj próżnowała albo kręciła się bez celu po placu, więc wkradnięcie się do zamku było dla niego bułką z masłem. Znał drogę na pamięć, wiedział, jak należy uchylać drzwi, by nie skrzypnęły. Przykląkł na kolanach koło łoża Artura, wpatrując się w jego twarz. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego pożądał akurat księcia Camelot. Nie pamiętał, by Pendragon był dla niego miły, w dodatku kochał Gwen. Ich relacje ograniczały się do rozkazów, ewentualnie zawiadamiania o tym, co jest nie tak. Ale, czy owe zawiadamianie przynosiło skutki? Większość ostrzeżeń Merlina traktowana była jak bajdurzenie wieśniaka. W sumie, jak inaczej książę miałby na niego patrzeć. Gorycz rozlała się w żołądku czarodzieja, by po chwili zmienić się w ból. W ciągu ostatnich dni serce bolało go naprawdę często. I nie mógł _nic _z tym zrobić. Jedynym sposobem, by zapomnieć, było odejście z zamku, a tego nie mógł się dopuścić. Musiał strzec przyszłego króla. Przeklinał często swój los, za uwiązanie go w tym miejscu. Mimo starań, nie umiał zapomnieć i zdusić tych uczuć. Choć był osobą wesołą, dążącą do swych celów – w tym przypadku nie miał jak walczyć. Następca tronu ze sługą. Sługa posuwający księcia Camelot! Stracono by go w ciągu kilku sekund.

Delikatnie zbliżył się do twarzy Artura. Tej nocy Pendragon spał w białej lnianej koszuli, okryty szczelnie pierzyną. Widok śpiącego księcia przynosił mu dziwne uczucie błogości i szczęścia, podkoloryzowane chęcią spełnienia. Czuł spokój. W tej chwili nie było Gajusa ze słojem z pijawkami, nie było Uthera nienawidzącego magii, nie było Morgause. Byli tylko oni, skrywający się pod peleryną nocy.

Przebudził się z twarzą na kołdrze Artura i natychmiast poderwał do pionu. Musiał zapaść w letarg, lecz na dworze wciąż było ciemno. Książę chrapał cicho, więc Merlin wziął uspokajający oddech, ostatni raz spojrzał na Pendragona i opuścił jego komnatę.

Dobrze, że został wyrwany ze snu. Gdyby tam został… Robiło mu się zimno na samą myśl o konsekwencjach.

Pogrążony w marzeniach zagłębienia się pod ciepłą narzutę, na początku nie zauważył Gajusa stojącego w koszuli nocnej przy stole.

- Merlinie, chciałbyś mi coś powiedzieć? – Chłopak podskoczył z wrażenia, słysząc głos starca przecinający ciszę. Tak, w sumie się spodziewał, że w końcu jego mentor go przyłapie.

- A… No, wiesz, Gajuszu… Poszedłem odcedzić kartofelki – palnął pierwsze, co mu przyszło na myśl i uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem, lecz medyk nie wydawał się przekonany. W dodatku, Merlinowi _naprawdę _zachciało się iść za potrzebą. Starzec, mimo nieufnej miny, na razie zrezygnował z dalszego wypytywania. Skinął głową i czarodziej poszedł do swojej izby. Spojrzał w lustro i odetchnął z ulgą, lecz po chwili wyprostował się z mocno bijącym sercem.

Na zaczerwienionym policzku wciąż widniały odbite fałdy kołdry Artura.


	2. Więź

Wesołych Świąt życzę wszystkim! ^.^

Udało mi się naskrobać II część opowiadania. Powiem, że nawet nie wychodzi mi tak rzewny romans jak myślałam.

W tym chapterze zdarzyło mi się wspomnieć o prasowaniu koszuli dla Artura. Mamy do czynienia z dawnymi czasami ('_W krainie mitów i w czasach magii'_) więc nie wiedziałam, jak się za to zabrać. Słyszałam, że najczęściej mokre pranie albo traktowano deskami albo na nim siadano, żeby było proste XD. Ale natknęłam się też na info, że używano metalowych, rozgrzanych kul lub 'grzybków', by rozprostować tkaninę i przyjęłam, że wielkie królestwo mogło sobie na takie urządzenia pozwolić. Przypis jest potrzebny, żeby nikt nie myślał, że pisałam o żelazku (chociaż w serialu pojawia się i krzesiwo z plastikową rączką i bokserki na zadku Artura, ale coż).

Enjoy!

* * *

Merlin wcale się nie spodziewał, że zostanie brutalnie obudzony poprzez oblanie wodą. Poderwał się i ujrzał uśmiechniętego Gajusa trzymającego w dłoni małe wiaderko. Zmarszczył brwi i jęknął.

- A oto konsekwencje nocnych eskapad – zawyrokował starzec. Merlin otarł twarz narzutą.

- Zaspałem?

- Jeszcze nie. Będę cię dzisiaj naprawdę pilnie potrzebował. Artur jedzie na polowanie, więc musisz się nim zająć i przyjść jak najszybciej.

- A co się stało?

- Gwen jest chora.

Przełknął ślinę. No tak, dlatego _książę_ zgodził się jechać na polowanie bez swojego sługi. Od razu popsuł mu się humor, lecz wstał i ubrał się w parę minut, nawet nie patrząc na stojącą na stole miskę pełną czegoś, co medyk zwał owsianką. Ruszył prędko do kuchni. Czekając, aż służba skosztuje królewskiego jedzenia, poprawił chusteczkę pod szyją. Przyjąwszy tacę od służącej, ruszył do komnat Artura, niemal z nostalgią wspominając nocną eskapadę. Tak bardzo chciał przypomnieć sobie zapach księcia, ale był tak idealny, że wyobraźnia nie pozwalała mu na pełne odwzorowanie tej woni. Niepewnie uchylił masywne drzwi i ujrzał młodego następcę tronu wkładającego wysokie buty. Nie miał na sobie koszuli, więc Merlin spuścił wzrok i spłonął lekkim rumieńcem, mając nadzieję, że Pendragon tego nie zauważy. O dziwo, nie usłyszał żadnego niemiłego komentarza, gdy stawiał tacę na stole. Artur wydawał się być bardzo zamyślony. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na fakt, iż Merlin nie papla tak jak zwykle i nie zrobił dotąd żadnej głupoty.

Stojąc i czekając, aż książę skończy śniadanie, myślał gorączkowo. Nie umiał znienawidzić Gwen i wiedział, że byłoby to bardzo dziecinne, lecz gdy patrzył na smutnego Artura, sam czuł wielki żal. Śmieszne. Służka zakochana w księciu, którego kocha inny sługa. Przyszły następca tronu to miał powodzenie!

Pendragon odsunął tacę i spojrzał na swojego pomocnika.

- Jesteś jakiś cichy – mruknął.

- I wzajemnie – chciał zabrać tacę i wyjść, by jak najszybciej przygotować konie do podróży, lecz poczuł męską dłoń zaciskającą się mocno na jego przegubie. Spojrzał prosto w niebieskie oczy księcia, czując się niczym rażony gromem. Mógłby dać głowę, że serce mu na moment stanęło, a policzki całkowicie pokryły się ceglastą czerwienią. Artur zamrugał i spuścił wzrok, poluzowując uścisk.

- Wyprasuj mi koszulę – powiedział cicho. Merlin skinął głową i zatrzasnął drzwi, opierając się o nie czołem. Wciąż miał dreszcze na całym ciele. Jak tak dalej pójdzie… Przecież inteligentnych ludzi na dworze nie brakuje. Czy Morgana, czy Gajus, czy wreszcie sam książę Artur. Musi popracować nad silną wolą. Może to… _coś _samo wkrótce przejdzie. Nie raz był zauroczony. Co prawda, kobietami, ale przecież to musiało działać na tej samej zasadzie, czyż nie?

To niedobrze, że zostają rozdzieleni, nawet jeśli to tylko polowanie. Na przyszłą głowę kraju spiskowcy czyhają dosłownie za każdym rogiem. Musi wymyślić sposób, by wiedzieć, co dzieje się z księciem, nie wymagający zignorowania prośby Gajusa i nie oznaczający wymknięcia się z Camelotu. I musi zrobić to _szybko. _

Nie może się podwoić, ani założyć żadnego zaklęcia alarmu bez zwracania na siebie uwagi. W dodatku, zaklęcia alarmowe mają ograniczenia do pewnej odległości. W sumie mógłby otruć księcia i zmusić go do pozostania tutaj, ale przecież już podał mu śniadanie. W dodatku, nie chciał jego cierpienia w żadnej postaci.

- Au! – Poderwał się gwałtownie, gdy rozżarzony metal dotknął jego palca. Spojrzał na koszulę, a następnie na dekolt ozdobiony sznurkiem. To jest to! Sznur to inaczej połączenie. Tak, to musi się nadać. Dokończył rozprostowywanie ubrania byle jak i rzucił się biegiem do komnaty Artura. Książę spojrzał na jego radosną i podnieconą minę niemal z politowaniem, lecz i tym razem oszczędził komentarza.

- Osiodłaj konia i spakuj mnie.

- Za chwilę! – Wykrzyknął Merlin i jak burza wypadł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając nieco zdenerwowanego Pendragona samego. Uwielbiał grać mu na nerwach, nawet nieświadomie. Wyminąwszy Gajusa, znalazł się w swojej izbie i dopadł Księgę Zaklęć. Sznurek wyciągnął z którejś z własnych koszul. Zaklęcie odnalazł bez trudu, więc wyszeptał formułę i rozciął sznurek na dwie nierówne części. Krótsza miała być dla Artura, by nie czuł żadnych emocji poza swoimi, a dłuższa dla niego, by mógł odczuwać doznania księcia. Jeśli poczuje niepokój lub strach (tego drugiego w sumie się nie spodziewał po kimś tak odważnym), będzie zaalarmowany i ruszy na ratunek. Odetchnął, schował Księgę i wstał, natykając się na badawcze spojrzenie Gajusa. Uśmiechnął się do niego i skinął głową, mijając go bez żadnych wyjaśnień. Przecież to zaklęcie nie było dla własnej korzyści… Tak mu się w każdym razie wydawało.

Gdy wszedł do komnaty, Artur oglądał bełt kuszy. Merlin, korzystając z zajęcia księcia czym innym, przywiązał kawałek sznurka do kolczugi Pendragona. Nikt nie będzie w stanie zauważyć tak małego supełka. Spakował torbę podróżną, pomógł Arturowi nałożyć naramiennik, skłonił się i wyszedł, by osiodłać konia. Swoją część sznura przewiązał na nadgarstku. Niemal natychmiast poczuł specyficzne podekscytowanie, zapewne w reakcji na polowanie oraz nutkę niepokoju. No tak, chora Gwen. Jednak jak na wielkie uczucie, o które go posądzał, niepokój ten nie był aż nazbyt wyraźny. Wręcz… Nikły? Może źle rzucił zaklęcie, ale przecież _czuł nie swoje emocje. _Niestety, nie jemu sądzić zmartwienia przyszłej głowy Camelotu. Osiodłał i przygotował konia, a następnie pomachał lekko Arturowi i oddalił się do izby Gajusa.

Ma wszystko pod kontrolą, więc czym się martwić?

- Merlinie, mogę wiedzieć, co kombinowałeś? – Starzec nawet nie dał mu usiąść, gdy otworzył drzwi. Nie było sensu ukrywać nic przed medykiem, więc szybko wyjaśnił sprawę, licząc na jakąś pochwałę. Mężczyzna jednak zaczął lustrować go podejrzanie badawczym wzrokiem.

- C… Co? – Wydukał Merlin, mając wrażenie, że oczy Gajusa przenikają w głąb jego myśli.

- To rozwiązanie jest pełne dziur. Jeśli rzuci się na niego dzikie zwierzę, nie będziesz mu biegł na ratunek, prawda? Skąd będziesz wiedział jak bardzo poważne jest zagrożenie?

- Po prostu… Będę. – Położył dłoń na sercu. – Nie umiem tego wyjaśnić. Moc przeznaczenia jest bardzo silna.

- Jesteś pewien, że tylko przeznaczenia?

_Gajus wie _pomyślał zrozpaczony Merlin, ale jedynie spuścił głowę i stanął przy stole z ingrediencjami gotowy do pomocy.

- Właściwie, co dolega Gwen? – Zaciekawił się, patrząc, jak medyk ustawia skrupulatnie małe fiolki i słoiczki.

- W czasie prania ubrań Morgany skaleczyła sobie dłoń o metalową tarę. Nie zadbała o ranę jak trzeba i jej dłoń jest poważnie zakażona. Infekcja rozprzestrzenia się naprawdę szybko, więc musimy…

_Bla bla bla… _Merlina nigdy nie ciekawiło lecznicze bajdurzenie. Przecież każdą ranę można było wyleczyć magią. Mimo to posłusznie wykonywał polecenia starca, mieszając, podając, gotując. Maść była naprawdę skomplikowana, dodatkowo do wzmocnienia działania potrzebny był eliksir, który sprawi, że krew skrzepnie, by zakażenie nie postępowało za szybko. Według Merlina skrzepianie krwi nigdy nie było zbyt pewnym działaniem, ale Gajus wiedział, co robi.

- Podaj jej pół fiolki – wręczył mu menzurkę ze rdzawym płynem i wrócił do dalszego warzenia. Merlin pobiegł w kierunku chaty Gwen. Dziewczyna leżała na łóżku cała w drgawkach i gorączce. Odkrył lekko przykrycie i ujrzał napuchniętą kończynę pokrytą ciemnofioletowymi szlaczkami, które zapewne były żyłami wypełnionymi skażoną krwią. Wyglądało naprawdę nieprzyjemnie. Dziewczyna była tak nieprzytomna, że nawet przy kilkukrotnym szturchnięciu nie otworzyła oczu.

Zaraz, ile on miał tego wlać? Pół fiolki…?

W czasie wlewania eliksiru do ust Gwen drgnął gwałtownie. Czuł silne podekscytowanie, smak splendoru i chęć sprawdzenia się oraz zaimponowania. Niemal prychnął w myślach. Nie ma to jak podniecać się na myśl o strzeleniu do jelenia. Jaka szkoda, że nie może przesłać księciu swojego zażenowania i pogardy! No tak, teraz będzie musiał to znosić aż do końca polowania. Sięgnął ku supłowi na nadgarstku, ale po paru minutach szarpania jedynie zacieśnił go jeszcze bardziej. Westchnął. Popatrzył na Gwen, która wciąż drżała i przypomniał sobie o Gajusu. Wstał i ponownie nim targnęło, aż upadł niezgrabnie na stół. Czy przez zacieśnienie węzła mógł wzmocnić odczuwanie uczuć Artura? Adrenalina buzowała w nim tak bardzo, że przez parę chwil nie mógł nawet podźwignąć się na nogi. W myślach przeklął księcia, ale to bardzo dobrze. Zaklęcie działa jak należy, a wzmocnienie więzi może przynieść jedynie korzyści. Gorzej, jak zacznie rzucać się jak wariat w czasie pomagania Gajusowi.

W sumie… Lekarz widział już bardziej zaskakujące rzeczy.

Nawet fakt, że mikstura była dla Gwen nie sprawił, że Merlina zainteresowało zielarstwo. Siedział znudzony przy stole, walcząc z drżeniem pod wpływem siły odczuwania emocji Artura. By kontrolować umysłem każdą komórkę swego ciała, musiał skupiać się naprawdę intensywnie. Czuł niemal całym sobą, jak mocno bije serce księcia.

- Merlinie, dobrze się czujesz?

Dokładnie w tym momencie adrenalina Pendragona musiała sięgnąć zenitu, gdyż Merlin zachwiał się i padł gwałtownie na podłogę, obijając sobie boleśnie plecy i rzyć. Gajus westchnął i przewrócił oczami.

- Dokładnie o tych dziurach mówiłem, Merlinie – powiedział, gdy chłopak wstał, z jękiem rozcierając sobie krzyż.

- Nieważne, skoro wiem, że wszystko w porządku – zacisnął zęby, kiedy poczuł głęboki zawód. Zapewne księciu uciekła zwierzyna. Artur był tak prostym mężczyzną w niektórych aspektach, że niejednego by to zdziwiło.

- Idź do lasu i przynieś mi ziół. Jeszcze coś mi tu porozbijasz, a na mieście mógłby cię ktoś zobaczyć.

- A nie mogę położyć się do łóżka? – Zapytał z nadzieją.

- Cierp ciało jak żeś chciało.

Ot, zwykły obrazek z życia nadwornego sługi.

Ruszył w stronę lasu z wiklinowym koszyczkiem, pakując do torby króliczą łapkę, kawałek sera i wodę. Sznurek wpijał mu się boleśnie w nadgarstek, ale nie zwracał uwagi. Dopóki Artur nie ekscytował się zwierzyną, mógł kontrolować swoje odruchy. Ogarnęło go nawet lekkie rozbawienie. Na ile znał kompanię, z którą książę zwykł polować, zapewne wymienili między sobą jakieś sprośne żarty zasłyszane w karczmach. Oczywiście, przyszłemu następcy tronu nie wypadało głośno się z nich śmiać.

Wędrówka zajęła mu trochę czasu, gdyż zioła, o które prosił Gajus, rosły nad strumieniami lub w pobliżu bagien. Cały czas ignorując ekscesy Artura, pochylił się i sprawdził dokładnie roślinę. Ściął kilka gałązek i ułożył w koszyku. Zerknął na wyrwane stronice z jakiejś starej księgi i zaczął rozglądać się za kolejnymi kwiatami. Nim jednak podniósł wzrok, jego uwagę przykuł dopisek, który z całą pewnością był autorstwa Gajusa.

'_Roślina ta ma bardzo duży wpływ na duszę człowieka. Napar z niej przyrządzony w czasie nowiu sprawia, że umierający w agonii doznają rozkosznych wizji, zapominając o cierpieniu. Chora osoba widzi najszczęśliwsze momenty swojego żywota jak i osoby najbliższe sercu.'_

Fragment o osobach najbliższych sercu był podkreślony dwa razy.

_Oj, Gajusu, ja i tak wiem, że ty wiesz… _Westchnął Merlin. Miał jednak nadzieję, że nigdy nie przyjdzie mu podać komukolwiek tej rośliny.

Po kolejnej godzinie chodzenia przysiadł pod drzewem w cieniu, rozpakowując ser. Gajus wymyślił mu naprawdę czasochłonne zajęcie, znalezienie jednej łodygi mogło zająć komuś niekompetentnemu całe dnie. Opuścił odrobinę zasłonę swojego umysłu, by dowiedzieć się, co u księcia. Poczuł przenikającą go błogość, wyciszenie. Zerknął na pozycję słońca na niebie – czas obiadu. Polujący musieli zrobić sobie chwilę przerwy. Sam pakował jedzenie Artura, więc nie dziwił się owej błogości. Wyobrażał sobie księcia siedzącego pod drzewem, jak on, i wpatrującego się w dal z zamyśleniem tymi pięknymi oczami. Merlina lekko zapiekły policzki. _Tamten _odcień błękitu był ładniejszy niż niebiański czy morski. Droższy od szafiru.

Wtem zakuł go niepokój. No tak, Artur musiał myśleć o Gwen. Ogarnęło go tak intymne ciepło, że aż poczuł się nieprzyzwoicie, jakby podglądał. Owe ciepło jednak zabarwione było kroplą niepewności i obawy. Przyszła głowa państwa nie powinna kochać służki. Westchnął, wzmacniając swą mentalną zasłonę. Nie chciał tego czuć. Przez chwilę zajadał się serem, a następnie popił wodą i wstał. Na chwilkę zajrzał za zasłonę, lecz książę wciąż rozmyślał o swej miłości.

_Mój książę._

Lecz coś go zastanawiało. Obawa przed uczuciem, którą odczuwał, była naprawdę mocna, aż nienaturalna. Przecież miłość do pięknej kobiety nie jest zbrodnią, więc dlaczego…? W sumie, mając takiego ojca…

_Dosyć _– zasłona na powrót została zasunięta. Przeczytał opis kolejnej rośliny i ruszył przed siebie. Powinien zacząć wracać nim zacznie zbliżać się zachód, gdyż odszedł naprawdę daleko.

Kiedy słońce zmieniło się w ognistą łunę błyszczącą na niebie, Merlin znalazł się w Camelocie z koszem pełnym ziół. Był bardzo głodny i liczył na to, że Gajus przygotował jakąś kolację i poradził sobie z lekiem dla Gwen. Jednocześnie czuł dumę, iż zdołał zapanować nad emocjami od strony księcia. Nie poczuł nic gwałtownego, więc raczej nic się nie stało, a może nawet już wszyscy bezpiecznie wrócili.

- Witaj! – Zawołał do medyka siedzącego przy stole. Gajus nie miał zbyt wesołej miny. – Coś z Gwen?

- Artur i jego kompania jeszcze nie powrócili – starzec splótł dłonie. Merlin przełknął ślinę i odchylił rąbek mentalnej zasłony.

Nie poczuł kompletnie nic.

Zburzył niemal cały mur, jaki zbudował między swoimi uczuciami i Artura, lecz wciąż nie odczuwał nic. Żadnej iskry. Smutku, radości, obojętności. Czuł pustkę, jakby był zawieszony w letargu.

Krew czarodzieja zmieniła się w lód, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że książę mógł być nieprzytomny od kilku godzin.


End file.
